villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Audrey (Descendants)
Princess Audrey is one of the main antagonists of the Descendants franchise (despite never appearing as the main antagonist in any story). She is the daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Philip, the former arch-rival of Mal and appeared as one of the two secondary antagonists in the first movie (along with Chad Charming) as well as a recurring antagonist of Descendants: Wicked World, an unseen character in Descendants 2 and will reappear in Descendants 3 ''. She was portrayed by Sarah Jeffery. History Audrey is seemingly a sweet, bubbly, vivacious and kindhearted girl on the surface, but in reality she is incredibly vain, selfish and narcissistic, as well as vituperative, xenophobic and resentful towards the VKs. Audrey becomes even worse after Ben leaves her for Mal. However, she tries to fix this by dating Chad, she is still incredibly hurt by Ben leaving her and only dated him in an attempt to make him jealous, but it doesn't work. Since, Audrey grew up in royalty, she does have a reason to be very elegant. She was the most popular student in Auradon Prep, before Mal arrived, and thus, she became easily jealous when Mal and her friends moved to Auradon. She thinks Mal is the reason why she lost her boyfriend and future title. Additionally, Mal was the daughter of her mother's enemy, Maleficent. At the Auradon family day she takes her chance along with Chad to ridicule the VKs and eventually the two completely abandon Ben since he is the only remaining AK who treats them with respect. She does seemingly redeem herself by the end of the movie and makes amends with Mal and dances with Jay in the closing number however in ''Descendants: Wicked World, she still remains envious of Mal and the other VKs. In season one of Wicked World she constantly accuses and blames Mal for everything bad that's happening in Auradon and convinces most of the other AKs to do the same. After CJ is revealed as the true culprit she admits that she will never understand the VKs. The same thing happens in the next season when Mal is possessed by her cursed jewel however she does end up finally redeeming herself for good and assisted everyone in helping defeat Zevon. She also appears to be rather easily scared and despite attempting to fight her battles, she is very weak, frail and incompetent, so she doesn't do much harm to many opponents with the exception of the Puppet Army. Appearance Audrey is a slim, pretty girl of average height with long brown hair who normally wears a pink and blue dress, however she wears several different outfits like a cheerleading uniform or several dresses similar to her normal attire whenever she is at a formal event. She was briefly turned into a yellow duckling by Zevon after she ranted to him about ruining everything, she was changed back after Zevon's defeat. Quotes }} Gallery Desc_115984.jpg|Audrey and Chad at Ben's coronation Descendants-69.png|Audrey with her grandmother and Mal Descendant_Wicked_World_Eps._3_-_4.png|Audrey in Wicked World Spirit-Day-9.png|Audrey in her cheerleading outfit Hooked-On-Ben-22.png|Audrey, Jane and Lonnie when CJ arrived Party-Crashers-16.png|Audrey ranting to Zevon United-We-Stand-13.png|Audrey turned into a duckling by Zevon Celebration-12.png|Audrey making amends with Mal at the end of Wicked World Season 2 Trivia *Audrey and Chad are both a sort of reversal of the Villain's children, since they are children of heroes who are selfish and cruel. However Audrey has comparatively more reasoning and motivation behind her actions than Chad does. *She did not reappear in Descendants 2 because she was away on spa vacation with the three good fairies, she was briefly mentioned by Chad who went to assist her after her vehicle broke down on her way back to Auradon Prep. *Of all of the main characters in the series she interacts with Carlos the least. *Audrey is the most short tempered character in the entire franchise (although if Hades appeared in person he would probably outrank her) as shown by her easily irritable nature and how she is incredibly prone to anger at any moment of time, with her getting aggravated by even the most minor things. Navigation Category:Xenophobes Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Control Freaks Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Egotist Category:Karma Houdini Category:Friend of the hero Category:Protagonists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Grey Zone Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Rivals Category:Love rivals Category:Wealthy Category:Saboteurs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Descendants Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Neutral Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Monarchs